Sueños
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Porque,a veces, uno debe conformarse con soñar. Sorato, Taiora.


Hace mucho que no me pasaba por esta sección. Hoy leí un par de fics Taito y no lo pude evitar, la idea surgió en algún punto de la lectura.

No, no es yaoi. Es un Sorato, mezclado con Taiora. Porque a veces uno se conforma con soñar.

El texto en cursiva corresponde a Sora; el resto...bueno, ya verán.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, por mucho que quisiera.

**Sueños.**

Labios rojos.

Esos pequeños, diminutos, delgados. Esos que se curvan en la más sincera sonrisa, abierta y libre. Tan libre, tanto. Labios sonrosados que le llaman, que le atraen, que le piden algo. ¿Qué es? No lo sabe, no escucha la voz que escapa de ellos, no puede ni siquiera pensar al verlos moverse de esa manera. Pero piensa. Piensa en que le gustaría, justamente en ese instante, besarlos. Besarlos, o por lo menos, rozarlos con las yemas de sus dedos. Así que estira la mano, mientras el cabello pelirrojo se mueve con el vaivén del viento. Estira la mano y roza, no los labios, sino las hebras rojas que se cruzan en el camino. Roza y se enreda. Se enreda en la sonrisa, en los labios, en la voz y en el pelo.

_Miradas azules._

_Y sus miradas se cruzan, quizás por accidente, quizás premeditado. Con alevosía, incluso. Se cruzan y se le escapa un sonido que bien puede ser un susurro, pero suena más como un suspiro. La emoción del mar que llega y arrasa con todo, increíblemente violento, enigmático, turbio. La mirada azul que contempla y promete...que hechiza. Y no puede respirar, mientras sus pulmones colapsan; ahí de pie, a escasa distancia de los ojos que queman. Tanto que se siente desnudar, para quedar totalmente expuesta. Tanto que no puede evitar dar un paso más, para tocar la textura de esa piel blanca, para asegurarse que es más suave de lo que había imaginado. Increíblemente suave._

Voz castaña.

Aquella que susurra en su oído, aquella que rompe sus barreras y le toca en lo más profundo. Que lo deja al descubierto, para mostrar su verdadero yo. Esa voz que es etérea y transparente, que es sutil y tremendamente volátil. Esa voz que muere cerca de sus labios para asegurar algo más. Algo más. Sus ojos se desvían a los marrones que corresponden, y el tiempo se detiene. Se detiene tanto que el mundo podría dejar de girar y él no se daría cuenta; porque solo escucha el viento que se cuela entre ellos y sus propios latidos en la garganta. La espera que alucina y el tacto de esa mano pequeña entre la suya. Cálida. Menguante.

_Y el sol._

_El sol que se enraíza en esa melena, frente a ella. El sol que brilla, sobre el mar oscuro de la mirada. La calma que asegura tempestad, una que puede percibir en el temblor de las pupilas. Y en la máscara que cae delante de ella. Y en la mano blanca y áspera que toma la suya, apretándola. La tempestad en la que desea hundirse, para renacer después de ella; para poder ver el atardecer y lo que sigue, mientras el tiempo se escurre entre sus dedos. Mientras la llama provoca el incendio entre sus cuerpos._

Esencia a flores.

Esa que puede percibir en el cuello, en la boca, en el nacimiento del pecho; que se escapa por el escote y penetra tan hondo que se clava en sus pensamientos. En sus delirios, en sus sueños. Esa esencia que lo persigue, reclamándole, apremiándole. Esa que lo lleva a cometer mil veces el mismo pecado, y lo convence de seguir atado. Que se vuelve cadenas, para tenerlo siempre así: sometido. Porque ha perdido la razón y solo aspira con verla, aunque sea de lejos. Porque ha descubierto que no es feliz, pero casi puede serlo al aspirar en completo secreto ese aroma a flores e inocencia, para hacerlo suyo. Porque puede contenerse las ganas de besarla, para limitarse a verla jugar. Movimientos gráciles que asemejan caricias dichas al viento.

_Música._

_El sonido del bajo, que rompe el silencio. O quizás lo crea, ya no sabe. Que amenaza con romperla y le aprisiona el corazón, igual que las noches largas de lluvia cuando no puede verlo. Líricas y sintagmas, y versos. Versos que narran historias de amores, desamores y besos. El sonido que se cuela suavemente debajo de su blusa, y sube, más arriba del ombligo. A un lado del pecho. Ese sonido que la consuela y la cobija y la duerme, o la despierta, según el caso. Mientras los dedos, largos y delgados, crean música, y vida. Y algo más, que ella cree nombrar amor._

Caricias fugaces.

Las que destina por casualidad. Un roce, discreto, lejano; un quizás. Un halo de esperanza que se escapa cuando otra mano apresa la más pequeña. Y los cristales que caen, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, igual que sus ilusiones. El nudo en la garganta que amenaza con no irse, con permanecer en cada instante que lo ve. En cada instante que simula una sonrisa y cierra la boca por temor a descubrirse. Por temor a una verdad que resulta evidente, desde el mismo momento que se convirtió en un mero espectador más. Desde que se atrevió a mirarla, esperando, deseando, anhelando; para despertarse con el frío de una mañana de invierno y verla. Y verlo a él. Verlos, juntos.

_El sabor de un cigarrillo._

_El sabor amargo, pero embriagante; mortal. En sus labios, que se apresuran y besan. Que muerden también. Él, que la aprisiona entre sus brazos y le abre lo que guarda, únicamente para ella. Él, que la mira con devoción, con amor, con pasión contenida. Y ella, apretando su mano contra la suya, besando su cuello y acariciando el pecho que deja de moverse al tacto. Los ojos azules, fríos de antaño, que cruzan miradas con los castaños. Calidez que desnuda y descubre sonrisas, y promesas. Que promete y espera. Calidez de un día de verano que no se extingue a pesar de las hojas secas que se quiebran bajo sus pies. _

Y un corazón roto.

Algunas veces más que otras, unas más desesperado, otras aceptadas con renuencia. El llanto que ya no llega, por orgullo o costumbre. Por renuncia completa, que ya no hay fuerzas y la esperanza amenaza con apagarse. Porque a pesar de todo, él, su mejor amigo, ha ganado desde antes de empezar. Porque quizás tiene más que canciones para dar. Porque ella, el amor de su vida, ha encontrado en otro la razón de sus sonrisas. Sonrisas libres, que vuelan y aniquilan. Y él, él es simplemente un tercero, moreno y testarudo, que insiste en soñar.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier cosa solo dejen un review!**

**Gracias por leer! =)**


End file.
